To Protect You
by Laurabear-1993
Summary: Kairi & Sora had been friends since they were little, a force has seperated them for 6 years. Now, how far will he go to get back to her & protect her from the Darkness?
1. Chapter 1

**Ello! So, yeah, I've done a lot of InuYasha stuff, but this is my first real KH story (by myself at least). I have a ton of the games and books and whatnot though & I LOVE it. I really hope you enjoy my story =]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH or any of the characters… but I would love too, *sigh***

Chapter 1

Kairi stared longingly out over the horizon on Destiny Island beach, as the sky seemed to melt with the ocean into one spectacular view. She closed her eyes and listened to the crash of the waves as they gently broke over her toes. A heavy sigh escaped her lips. How long had it been that her best-friend had sat beside her there, too? "Sora," she silently breathed his name. her heart ached as she thought of him now. Her friend since they were 8, this boy, Sora, was. She laughed as she thought of the bronze haired, crystal blue-eyed, spirited Sora at 12, bouncing along the beach with her, picking up sea shells…

"_See, Kai? I found a pretty one!" Sora's jubilant voice cried as he shoved the sand-covered pink shell at her._

"_It's beautiful, Sora!" Kairi exclaimed, beaming brightly at him._

_Sora looked at the ground and shuffled his feet shyly, "You can have it, Kai."_

_Kairi hugged him tightly as she took the shell from him, "Really? Thank you!" He blushed lightly and hugged her back._

"_Are we gonna be friends forever, Sora?" Kairi asked her eyes as big as saucers._

_He took her hand and promised, "Forever."_

Kairi shook her head. That had been nearly 6 years ago, now, and where was he now? She didn't know. If only he would've kept his promise. "Sora," she sobbed softly, tears trailing down her cheeks. As the word, the broken promise, echoed over and over in her mind.

"_Forever…."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Wow, college is not as fun as it seems… Lol, I'm having fun though =]. Sooo, I suppose this is the real chapter 1. The last was more like a prologue. Sorry, bout that.**

**Disclaimer: No ownership here =] just the plot is mine.**

Kairi stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes and the sand from her legs. She glanced at the sun setting over the ocean, the breeze lightly whipping her hair around her face as the tears dried. Just then a shooting star glanced across the sky. Kairi stared up in mild fascination. '_Sora,' _she thought, shaking her head, _'I miss you so much. Please come back to me.' _She knew it was a long-shot, for she had wished on many a star, what made this one any different? Turning towards home, she left her sorrows to lie on the beach, along with her memories. Little did she know what affect her simple wish had.

Sora lazed on the couch across from his pals, Donald and Goofy. They had been working hard, defeating heartless and helping the townsfolk all day long, all the while securing the six keys. That was their job now, to make sure they were safe. To Sora's disliking, he obliged when this was requested of him; he really hated babysitting and _princesses_ too. He smiled thinking of his carefree days of not having responsibilities, just hanging out on the beach all day with his best-friends, Riku and Kairi…_'Kairi,' _he thought, sitting up, as he instinctively caught the necklace in the palm of his hand, that was under his shirt. Kairi had made it for him out of the seashells they would find together on the beach. On the outside, he proudly wore his crown necklace, which identified him as the king's personal assistant, but underneath, he kept her necklace, close to his heart. His eyes slid shut as his heart twisted in pain. _'I miss her so much. Her smile, her laugh, it haunts my dreams, and still… I dream of being by her side once again.' _

A tear slid silently down his cheek. Donald smiled at the young boy, always noting how brave Sora was, to take on heartless without fear, to battle for the sake of others every day, and yet also remembering how he missed his friends… How Sora missed _her_. Donald knew Sora hadn't realized it yet, but he had. Donald knew that _she _was the reason Sora fought so bravely, _she _was the reason he endured his burdens so well, _she _was the one who was driving Sora's very existence. Kairi, the girl with the ice blue-eyes and the dark red hair. The one Sora loved. '_How clueless,'_ Donald laughed to himself. He knew Sora would find this out, he just needed time. Donald's eyes slowly slid over to goofy, who was lying on the floor sound asleep. Donald managed to nudge him awake as he stood up. "Ya know, Sora," Donald started, stretching dramatically, "it's been kind of boring around here lately, Maybe you should, you know, find a way to get home and check on your family and friends, or something." Sora's eyes popped open, "You mean it?" Donald yawned and then gave an awkward smile, "We can handle it, can't we, Goofy?" Goofy, who had nearly fallen back asleep again, raised a 'thumbs up' in answer; Donald rolled his eyes, "Don't worry about it, kid. Trust me; we've got it under control." Sora lit up, then his face fell a little, "But I have no idea where to begin looking for a way to get home, since, oddly, my keyblade won't do the job, lately." Sitting with this thought, Sora's keyblade suddenly pulsed. "Huh?" He wondered silently. Suddenly everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yayyyyyy! Happiness! Mid-Terms are over. Half-way through the semester now! Which means more writing time for me, which means more story for you. :D happy day.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine =]**

"Sora," someone called, softly. Sora sat up, rubbed his head and wondered, "Where am I?" He stood up and looked about; it was pitch black darkness all around him. He spun, calling out. "Hey! Is anyone here? Please, where am I?" There was no answer. All of the sudden, there was a faint light emanating from somewhere behind him. He turned around to find a TV screen, playing a video of him when he was younger. It flashed to the scene of the beach, where he saw he and Kairi playing. He watched as the younger him handed the little Kairi a pearly pink shell. He slowly pulled out his necklace. It was the same one that was at the center of the necklace she had made him. He hung his head low as his spiky brown hair fell over his face and tears filled his eyes. The words that resonated out of her mouth only made him cry harder.

"_Are we gonna be friends forever, Sora?"_

"_Forever."_

"_I'll always be here with you, Kairi."_

"Kairi," he sobbed, "I'm so sorry I broke my promise." His hand slid up to press his palm against her smiling cheek on the screen. An electric current ran through his entire body as he gasp, and then, was sucked in.

"_Sora! Don't eat all the sea-salt ice-cream. Riku will kill you!" Kairi laughed pulling Sora's third ice-cream bar out of his hands. She giggled when Sora made a face. Man, could that 12 year old boy eat his weight in ice-cream or what?_

"_Kai!" Sora complained. Just then Riku walked down the beach, blue hair bobbing with his walk and holding himself as any 15 year old who thought so highly of himself would. He stopped before the feuding pair and laughed. Kairi handed Riku an ice-cream bar and they all sat laughing and playing for the entire afternoon._

_As the sun began to set, Riku set off for home. Sora and Kairi sat next to each other, talking about what they wanted to do when they grew up while watching the sun set over a perfect day. When, out of nowhere, a man dressed in all black came out of the shadows down by the dock they were next to and scooped up Sora so fast, it sent Kairi tumbling over to the side. "Kairi!" Sora called out, scared. _

_Kairi stumbled to her feet as she saw the man running back towards the dock with Sora. She ran after them, screaming his name, but as she reached the dock, the man had disappeared taking Sora with him._

"_Sora?" Kairi called, desperately as she sank to her knees in the sand. "Sora!" She buried her face in her hands and began to cry uncontrollably. And then, the sky went dark, and Kairi was left alone._

"Kairi!" a boy's voice called her name, frantically. She rubbed her eyes, not sure when she had fallen asleep, only to find sand, everywhere. Her eyes flew open to see sand flying and Riku leaping over to her. "R-riku?" She stuttered, only half awake. "Kai, honey, are you alright? You had been gone a while, so I was coming to check on you I had just reached the top of that sand dune, when I saw you pass out."

'Oh', she thought, 'I fainted. No wonder I'm so groggy. Wait, then that was…'

Riku gingerly picked her up out of the sand, "let's get you home, sweetheart." Kairi smiled up at Riku as she nuzzled her face into his chest. Just after Sora had been kidnapped, Riku's parents died, so he moved in with Kairi and her parents. Just last year, Kairi's parents had died in a fatal car accident. They were all the other had and Kairi had to admit, it was kind of nice to have a big brother around.

Suddenly, Kairi started crying. She buried her face farther into Riku's chest and grabbed a fist-full of his shirt as the sobbing wracked her body. Riku pulled her away from him a little to see her face, deep concern and a little fear filling his eyes and even voice as he spoke, "What's wrong, Kai?"

"Riku," She tried to speak as she fought the tears, "I saw it, Riku, I remembered it, dreamed about it. The night Sora was kidnapped." Riku's body tensed, but he held her close and comforted her, "Shhh, honey, it'll be alright, you'll see." He wished this were indeed the truth, but the truth was far from what she imagined it to be. Sora and Riku had been best-friends, ever since they were little, too, but Riku knew the truth. Kairi couldn't. Ever. The truth, Riku shook his head and chuckled darkly. The truth, Sora_ was _kidnapped, but, years later, he would have the choice, but he chose to stay with _them_. He chose to leave his other friends, his family, Riku-his best friend, and even Kairi. He knew that the memory of Sora still haunted her. She loved him, he chose to stay. She waited for him, even now, he threw her aside. Sora broke her heart, and that, Riku would never forgive him of. Best-friend, or not.

**It has been brought to my attention that I have no reviews, and, for a writer who loves what she does, it is a very sad thing to see. I feel unappreciated. Sad day =[ so you can make this writer smile =] by clicking on that little "review" button and telling me what you think. Even if it's just "good" or "like it" or something like that. Keep in mind, though, constructive criticism only, please. No flames. Thank you!**


End file.
